


Six of Stones

by fireflower_dusk



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflower_dusk/pseuds/fireflower_dusk
Summary: A one-shot I wrote for a class. Syrus Niran is part of a gang called the broken stones, and two weeks ago, one of their medics was kidnapped. She's found him.





	Six of Stones

Syrus Niran walked through the streets of an empty town, the few neon nights illuminating her warm, tan skin against the cold blue night. Fire seemed to burn beneath her skin, though whether it was a cold or anxiety she could not tell. Around her, long-running neon signs fizzled in and out of opacity was audible crackles. Despite crisp autumn air, Syrus felt as though she was in the middle of a Wood-fired oven.   
She walked down Santa Maria street, passing the restaurant she loved as a kid, now desolate with an old ‘FOR SALE’ sign decorating the door. Syrus stopped for a second to look the sign over, its red text shining in her blue eyes.   
“Seelie’s, what did they do to you?” She said aloud, mostly to herself. But she wasn’t there to mourn the loss of childhood. She was here to find someone.  
Turning left onto Steele Street, she searched for the building she was instructed to find. Blue exterior, green trim, red door. She recounted in her head. 8834 Seelie Street. Three Stories tall. You’ll meet Shatter there.   
Shatter.  
The very name sent chills down her spine. Shatter was...well, an old friend would be giving the woman too much credit. Shatter, or Catera if you wanted a hit on your head, was known for her ability to break people down into their bare essentials, get information as quickly as a monsoon gives water. It was rumored that she kept someone in a jail for twenty years, but Syrus had met said person.   
It was only ten.  
Heart beating a little faster, she scanned the numbers on the houses. 8800...8810...I’m close.   
She thought back to her friends, Maro, Gordon, and Zeno. They had all had interactions with Shatter in the past, but that was always over burner phones or sketchy voice chats. Never in person.   
Syrus stopped in front of 8834 Seelie street, and slowly began to prepare herself. She pulled her white hair, showing brown at the roots, into a low ponytail and made sure she had her phone to call 911 if needed. Sure, this town was a ghost town, but at least they could send someone to collect evidence if she was killed.   
She thought back to the family she had left with only a note; Her wife, Lenora, and their triplets. They were with her friend Issac’s mother, Ava, or ‘Grandmava’ as they had said. That’s why she was here, she told herself. I’m here for them.  
She walked up to the red door, sneakers squeaking on the wet pavement. It had just rained.  
Knock. Knock. Knock.   
For a minute, she heard nothing and her mind raced. Was I lured here? Was this all a scam? She looked around for any prying eyes, but didn’t see any.  
After what seemed like a horrid eternity, a woman opened the door. A short woman, at least next to the over six foot Syrus, with long black hair, very light blue eyes, and multiple scars covering her face.  
“Hello, love.” She smiled, her british accent all too familiar.   
“Hello, Shatter.” Syrus responded in her own irish tone. “I’m ready to talk.”  
“Of course you are, Niran. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here.” Shatter stepped back to allow Syrus in. Syrus obliged, the door shutting behind her. “Feel free to take a seat.  
Syrus kept standing, too tense to do anything else. “Okay, speak up. You have Makkeal. We have Red. We’re ready to trade.”  
Shatter clicked her tongue. “Oh, really? And where is Red?”  
“The trunk of my car.”  
“And where is your car?”  
“At the end of Santa Maria street.” Syrus became, if possible, more worried at all the questions. “And where is Makkeal?”  
Shatter laughed. It was unfeeling, and forced. “Oh, that’s simple,” She snapped her fingers, “Oh, Azer!”  
A woman with dark skin and stark pink hair walked into the room, adorned with an abundance of gold Jewelry. Her black eyes glowed red with malice as she dragged into the room with her an albino male, barely conscious.   
“Makkeal!” Syrus dropped her sense of cool and rushed over to her friend, putting her hands around his head and bringing his eyes up to her level. “Makkeal, can you hear me?”  
Makkeal, adorned with nearly the same amount of Jewelry as his captor but in silver, looked up at Syrus with dark blue eyes. His makeup was smeared and his dress torn, but he looked up at Syrus and cocked a smile.   
“Heya, devil.” Syrus infinitely preferred his british accent over Shatter’s. “They didn’t get too far me, now did they, Darling?”  
Tears formed in Syrus’ eyes as she spun back around to face Shatter. “What. The Hell. Did you do to him?”  
Shatter had moved to block the door. “Oh, not enough, apparently. Your little man is very strong. At least, in the head.” She adjusted the top button of her white trench coat. “Now, here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to get Red and bring him to me. I’ll take him. Then you get your fashion designer.”  
The pink-haired woman, whom Syrus guessed was Azer, pulled the collar she was holding Makkeal by a bit.  
“I-okay, okay.” Syrus put shaking hands out in defense. “Alright. Just...don’t hurt him any more.”  
“Darling, don’t do this!” Makkeal shouted at her. Azer clapped him in the head in response, and he went out like a light.   
Syrus sighed. “I’m going to get him.”  
Shatter grinned, showing off canines that were just a bit too sharp. She nodded in response and stepped away from the door. “You have five minutes.”  
Syrus walked out of the door and broke out into a sprint. As much as they needed Red for information, they needed-she wanted-Makkeal alive more. She ran up to the minivan she had borrowed from Ava, its light green exterior still flecked with the rain that had fallen about an hour before. She opened the truck, revealing a strong-looking redhead with duct tape around his mouth, wrists and ankles.   
“Alright, Red, time to get home.” She ripped the tape off.  
“Oh, really, now, is it?” Red spoke with a southern twang that had gotten on Syrus’ nerves very quickly during interrogation. “Well, good for me then, sugar.”  
She pulled him out of the car and to his feet by his arms and shut the door behind her. She immediately started to walk back to the house, ignoring anything and everything Red tried to say.   
“Come on, sugar, talk to me!” He joked. “You were all about that yesterday.”  
Syrus groaned. “I’m so glad I get to trade you away.”  
They arrived back at the Blue house and Syrus pushed Red ahead of her through the door.   
“Shatter!” Red cheered upon seeing the woman. “And the Vampire! Good fun!”  
“Red.” Shatter said, looking him over. “No injuries? How did you manage that?”  
“Texan charm.” He bowed as best as he could. “Can’t say the same for ol-Snowskin here.”  
Syrus didn;t allow Shatter to respond. “Okay, you have him. Give me Makkeal.”  
Shatter thought about it. “No, not yet.”  
Syrus’ stomach dropped. Not yet? “Not. Yet.” She repeated, swearing under her breath. “What else do you want?”  
“You see, that’s the thing.” Shatter walked away from the group, positioning herself right behind makkeal’s form. “Makkeal here didn’t break, but he did give me information he thought was useless. Like how the wood in this building isn’t up to code, it’s just...well, too dry. Too flammable.”  
If Syrus’ stomach was at the ground, now it was at the center of the Earth.   
“So, you see…”  
She lit a match and nodded to Azer.  
“We have to make a lasting impression. And what better way to do that than by blowing up a whole town?”  
Azer threw Makkeal to Syrus, who caught him. She looked behind her quickly-Door was closed. Would they have time to escape?  
“You’ll pay for this.” She sneered.   
“I don’t do cash.”   
She dropped the match.   
Instantly, the old wood ground caught fire, just shielded enough from the rain to do so. Syrus used all her strength to sling Makkeal across her shoulder and run out, but the smoke quickly caught her face and made her vision blurry. She coughed, trying her best to grab the doorknob, though it was instantly hot. After a few seconds of fumbling, she grabbed onto it head on, turning the knob with scorching palms and opening the door. There’s a bomb. We need to flee. If only you were awake, Makkeal. You were always smarter than I was in these situations.   
Syrus ran to the car, blessing her wife for making her work out more than once every other month. She made it to the car and put Makkeal in the passenger seat before hopping in and starting the car, not even bothering to shut the door. She hit the gas and the car accelerated, speeding out from Saint Maria street to the hold highway. Behind her, she could hear it-the sound of houses going up in fire, smoke, and carnage. It spread quickly, reaching the final houses directly behind the road in a matter of seconds and shattering the back windshield with bits of glass and metal. Syrus didn’t look back, she kept driving until the smoke rising like armageddon behind her was truly behind her.   
She pulled over, shutting the door to her left and shaking Makkeal’s shoulder.   
“Makkeal! Makkeal. Come on.”  
The albino stirred, groaning and blinking as he sat up. “Yeesh, darling, I know you love me, but this is just clingy.” His eyes met hers before he looked up to the rear view mirror. “Wow, what…”  
“Atlaslu is gone.” Syrus said simply, stone faced. Every bone in her body told her to cry, to mourn, but she had bigger problems. “But that’s another thing. Makkeal, are ya hurt?”  
“I mean…” Makkeal motioned to himself. “The smokey eye I spent an hour on is ruined, as is the dress, darling, that’s enough to break a man in itself!”  
Syrus chuckled a bit, glad for the humor but still worried. “That I can fix. Anything we’ll need, say, Maro for?”  
“Oh, yes, that.” Makkeal straightened himself in the seat. “Well, I don’t know about bruises or cuts, I can’t really feel those right now, but I’m positive my left leg is screwed. I Think I have a concussion, too, the world is spinning.”  
“You were just knocked out by that pink chick like five minutes ago.”  
“That didn’t help.”  
Syrus sighed, looking at the road ahead of her and keeping her eyes away from the rear view mirror. “Okay. Makkeal, we’re getting you to a hospital,” She handed him her phone, “Call Gray, Call Gordon, call everyone in the Broken Stones. Get them to the hospital. We can tell them what happened. And…” another sigh, “We can start finally finishing this.”  
Makkeal took the phone with an air of surprise. “You found the jewels?”  
Syrus nodded.   
“All 100 million dollars worth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Cordelia, and this is my first post on AO3. I'll be honest-this probably isn't becoming a full thing. But! It was fun to right nonetheless. All the characters are ripped right out of my D&D campaign and put into something akin to Six of Crows. whoops.  
>  I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Some notes:  
> Syrus is a Lesbian.  
> Makkeal is Bi.  
> Grey is non-binary. (They/Them please)  
> Gordon and Maro are probably together, let's be honest.   
> uhhhhhh trans rights.


End file.
